federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Connor Almin-Reese
Cadet Connor Almin (played by Alex Pettyfer) is a Starfleet Cadet in Future Plots. Working past his families bad name, Connor has successfully applyed himself to the Red Squad program. While he fights an uphill battle, his tenacity and drive to prove people wrong continues to thrust him in a positive direction. Family Information Immediate Family Born February 05, 2384, Connor is the youngest of triplets born to Mariame Almin (2352) and Tahmoh Almin (2351-2402). His siblings include the other triplets in his trio Zayani Almin (2384) and Yvette Almin (2384). He has an older brother Noah Almin (2382) while his older sister is Delaney Almin (2383) and a younger sister named Melissa Almin (2389). When his father died, he was bothered more than he wanted to admit. After his mother had a stroke and moved to Mars, he is able to keep in touch, but generally keeps to himself and keeps busy. He and his father were not very close due to recurrent physics abuse as a child. His middle name is Awise after his mothers maiden name. In current plots, the abuse by his father was discovered by Mariame and the children were seperated from their father and Tahmoh was arrested. Due to Noah's preemptive mUniverse surgery, his relationship with Noah is a lot closer in CP than in FP. Extended Family On his fathers side, Connor was named after his grandfather, Connor Almin (2330). Connor's grandmother Yvette (2327-2366) drowned in an accident - his triplet was named in her honour. He has an Aunt Renee Almin. On his mothers side he has some contact with his mothers father, Jaehyun Awise (2310), though it is few and far between. Distant with his grandmother Thayapur Ni'Pausche (2320) who was a Deltan, he has little contact with the rest of his Aunts including Jireh (2345), Shupie (2358), and Haghi (2360); as well as Uncles Dzafiz (2349 - 2365), and Viator (2363). Connor is a brother-in-law to Cassica Siomane (through Noah). He is an Uncle, by marriage, to Noah's step-children Jasilos Viobhan-Almin (2399) and Natalie Viobhan-Almin (2401). Personal Life Having a simliar temperment as his father as a teenager, he often got into a lot of trouble but his 1/4 Deltan genetics helped him not only make friends, but help schmooze his way out of trouble. Getting into a lot of fights at school, Connor was expelled for bringing a homemade bomb to school. He finished his highschool degree through tutors and homeschooling. Elliana Dhaja Meeting while on the USS Valiant, Connor got to know Elliana Dhaja from being in the same security section. They were friends at first, which turned into lovers. Together as friends-with-benefits for almost six months, around Christmas time, Connor realized his feelings for her. When their feelings were found out to be mutual, they began to date. Starfleet Academy Pushing through to finish highschool early out of an attempt to get away from home, Connor was able to get admission into Starfleet. Despite his bad behaviour, when he is able to apply himself he is a very brilliant person. Interested in security and weapons, he enrolled in Starfleet in 2401 and is plans graduating in 2405. He was accepted in Red Squad for his 2nd year. Category:Deltan Category:Betazoid Category:Terran Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Future Plots Category:Starfleet Category:Security/Law Category:Red Squad Category:Katrina's Character